


Five Things Vala Successfully Stole on Missions

by dizzy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Five Things Vala Successfully Stole on Missions

I.

Vala's heart is pounding with the near miss.

The gun is in her hand. She lost her own weapon, and she needed another.

So she stole it.

Nothing too out of the ordinary there. It's a decent weapon, standard grade on this planet. She could have gone for a nicer one but she hadn't been able to resist...

She just stole this gun from her second husband.

She barely remembers the marriage. She'd been young and enjoying her first taste of true freedom from her home world and they'd both just been struggling to survive. Struggling together seemed easier than struggling apart. Barely a year, a quick and fast explosion of lust, drunken ceremony performed in the wee hours of the morning barely an hour away from where she stands right now. They'd parted ways barely four months later. No, the marriage had been entirely forgettable, but he'd left an impression.

"I might be in need of a rescue." She admits. She hears voices from the street again and closes her eyes, trying to remember who she used to be when that sound was the most familiar thing in the world to her.

She can't.

"Vala." Her radio crackles to life.

"Mitchell." She whispers back, stepping further into the shadows.

"Update?" He asks.

"I'm on my way back." She says.

 

II.

They've been locked in the cell with no food for a five days now. The few ration bars that made it into their pockets before their packs are taken are gone by the third day.

When Vala comes back from 'questioning' with a tray full of food, she says she stole it.

No one questions her. They don't want to know what she actually had to do for it.

 

III.

"You stole that." Daniel says, cornering Vala in the middle of Sam's birthday party. "That necklace you gave her. I saw it on PX4-252, you were holding it."

Vala shrugs, dismissing it despite the fact that the tilt of her chin speaks to actual anger. "I had no choice."

"How did you 'have no choice'?" Daniel says, arms crossed.

She hates it when he looks at her like that. She's been here almost a year, and he still treats her at times as if he neither knows her nor trusts her even a little bit.

She understands that it's a fundamental difference in her own moral code and that of the human beings of Earth, but Vala honestly doesn't see anything wrong with a bit of petty thievery.

Or more if it's a matter of surviving. A birthday present has nothing to do with survival, of course, but it's still a two-fold win because Vala will never entirely accept that this won't end and she won't be back out on her ass scavenging for food and shelter and allies. The fact that the SGC won't even trust her with any of their money is merely a sign of that.

"I had no choice because you deactivated your credit cards." She shoots back.

He shakes his head, frustrated, and walks away. She sees him talking to Mitchell a few minutes later, angry gesturing and she realizes that her presence at this gathering might no longer be welcome.

She hugs Samantha and wishes her a happy birthday again before escaping to her room.

The next morning, Mitchell catches her before she leaves for breakfast. He looks strange, standing in her doorway. Unsettling him has become one of her favorite past times, so she invites him inside. She's only wearing a night gown, and she likes the way his eyes won't settle any one place.

"I just talked to Landry." He asks, skipping straight to the chase. She likes that about him, too.

"Did you have a nice conversation?" She says, sitting on the end of her bed, legs crossed.

"We're gonna set you up with a bank account." He says. "The SGC will put a weekly stipend into your account. This is not like one of Jackson's credit cards. Your statements will go straight to the General, so don't go crazy."

She stares at him blankly, not quite understanding.

He's grinning, just a little, pleased with himself. His grin turns into a grunt when she launches herself at him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

 

IV.

"She's mine." Vala says, jerking back.

"Vala." Daniel's voice is at it's utmost calm, his hands reaching out slowly. "You're not thinking straight. Listen to me. I'm Daniel. You know me, right?"

Vala's eyes swing from Daniel to Cam and back to Daniel. "You can't have her! She's mine! I'll kill you if you try to touch her."

Cam's gut clenches. Vala's not just whacked out on alien bug juice. She's delusional. He doesn't have to think too hard to figure out exactly what baby she thinks the one in her arms actually is.

How did he never realize this was inside her? How did she hide it so well?"

"Listen, listen. I know you want to protect this baby. That's all we want, too." Daniel says, continuing to try and coax her into coherent thought, or at least into letting one of them take the infant.

Vala keeps looking at all of them in turns, eyes red and face tear-streaked. "You'll take her from me again. I won't let you. She's my baby! I know I- I didn't- I wanted her! Don't you understand? She's mine!"

"She is." Cam breaks in. He can practically feel the simultaneous intake of breath from Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c. Well, maybe not Teal'c, but definitely Sam and Daniel. "She's yours, and they were wrong to take her. We're gonna find them and we're gonna make them pay."

That catches Vala's attention. "How will you make them pay?"

Cam looks at Daniel, who doesn't seem all that happy but gives him a 'carry on' sort of gesture.

"We'll make sure they never do this to anyone else again." Cam says, inching closer. "We're gonna make sure no one else has their baby taken from them like you did."

"They didn't take her. I have her. She's right here." Vala says, and she starts to cry again, looking down at the baby. "She's here, and she's mine. They won't take her and turn her into anything bad."

He's about a foot away. He could make a grab for the child if he wanted to, but he'd rather have Vala hand her over. This time when he speaks, it's so low that the others can't here. "You're gonna be a great momma."

She meets his gaze. Her pupils are blown, and he can smell the sickly sweet serum that they'd put in her drink. He's still not sure why they picked her to 'test' and not any of the others. Her chin trembles "Will I?"

"You remember going to visit my parents with me?" He asks. She nods. "After we got back home, my momma called me and she said that girl, Vala, that girl you brought with you, I hope you marry her. Because she's gonna make me some fun grandkids."

Vala actually smiles.

"You feeling okay?" He asks, reaching out and putting a hand on her arm, careful to not make any movement toward the baby. "You want to sit down? We can find a bottle for your baby, get her something to eat."

Vala nods and steps forward, into the arm that Mitchell puts around her. He nods over his shoulder to the rest of the team for them to follow.

 

V.

"Where'd they go?" Cam hisses, the first time he gets Vala alone. Sam and Teal'c are walking the perimeter, and Daniel is off scratching at his paper, jotting down thoughts that will no doubt have some startling and universe-changing impact one day in completely illegible writing. They're alone, more or less, but he still whispers.

Vala's expression is blindingly innocent, which if one knows Vala well (or even barely at all) is an immediate sign that she's up to something. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She continues to pack up their breakfast supplies. Cam's morning to cook; Vala's morning to clean. Everyone was relieved. Cam might not do gourmet meals but he can make a mean pot of oatmeal. He brings his own cinnamon and sugar from home, that's the secret. Full stomach means a happy camper, his gramma always said. Gotta keep his team happy.

He's not a very happy camper himself right now, though. "Vala, you stole. my. underwear."

She keeps an utterly straight face. "I did no such thing."

He reaches out and snags her by her back belt loop. "Don't lie to me, princess."

"I'm no little girl." She says, smirking but this time there's something warmer beneath it, not her typical lightheartedness. "Maybe I just enjoy the idea that you're all free and loose beneath there."

She reaches out a hand and brushes her fingers over his crotch. Her jerks away, eyes so wide they look like they're about to pop out of his head. He backs away, gives up and gives in, and that's about what she expected... but all day long he keeps shooting her looks, part confusion and part intrigue.

Mission successful.


End file.
